End Game
by Paladinmon
Summary: Vulger and strong language.When a new kid comes to Odiba high a list of troubles follows. But does Sora have a thing for him?


This is my first fic here so please, R&R  
  
  
  
'It's not a game. ITS REAL! You have to remember the fact that living the way you do will get you killed. You are not worthy enough to be called a digidestined.' The words rang in Will's head. And 5 years had not made it better. He watched his friend die and he couldn't do anything about it. He told his friends parent that she died crossing the street. The lie ate away at him for those long years and so he requested to be moved into another foster home away from Kyoto. He was now starting his first year at Odiba high school. As he sat in science class he was busy scoping out the students in his class. As he started to look around, his eyes stopped at a giant hair-do. He laughed silently. A boy next to him ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He began again to look around and his eyes locked on a girl. She had short red hair that just seemed to radiate with a sense of loving and caring. She turned around to talk to her friend. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed to lock on Will. She smiled at Will and then turned to her friend.  
  
"Now class its time to choose a partner for group studies." Mr. Sazaki said and the kids started to choose partners. Will did as he always had, waited for the teacher to assign him a partner. But something odd happened that day. The girl with red hair came up to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sora. What's yours?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm Will. Pleased to meet you." Will bowed slightly.  
  
"Would you like to be my partner?" She asked. Will blushed immediately. He tried to hide it but a pain sent him throwing his head back. He clutched his heart and excused himself. He ran to the bathroom quickly. He turned the faucet on. he splashed water on his face and breathed deeply. Sora stood in the doorway looking on at him.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!!!" he yelled as he launched a huge punch into a wall. A shard of tile fell off as Will removed he hand away from the wall reveling blood. He ran his knuckles under the faucet. The mirror began to play a small movie. It showed him getting beaten by a large digimon as his friend, a female named Harper, get mauled by a beam of energy as it ripped through her body. Will crumpled to his knees. He grabbed his head. "Stop it....STOP IT!!!" Sora watched in horror as the movie repeated itself. "Leave me alone. I couldn't do anything to help her."  
  
"But you loved her. You and Harper were doing things that 11 year olds never thought about. And you let her die." A voice taunted. A small Rhino jumped out of Will's bag and tried to comfort him. The screen died out. A small tear formed in her eye. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a crest. He stared at it as a midnight blue energy wave spread out and the wave became a field. He grabbed a digivice and held it out at the mirror. It became a large picture of the digiworld. He jumped through and Sora dashed into the restroom and jumped also. They both were sucked in.  
  
They reached the digiworld in a short amount of time. The wind was blowing hard. Will stood firmly, the wind blowing through his short, blonde, spiky hair. Sora let out a small groan. Will whipped around and stared at her. He looked stern but put his hand. Sora took his hand gently and Will pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks." She said. "That crest...I have one too." She began to say.  
  
"I know. You shouldn't be here. You may be a digidestined but what will happen here will be disturbing." Will's tone was much more stern in the digiworld than in the real world. "But I will not let you die." The way Will said that sent chills up Sora's back as they walked on.  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
'Will is odd. I wont deny the fact that he is cute. His hair, his eyes.....something about those things makes him very attractive. But he has to be traumatized after that girl died. But he seems faintly familiar. I feel like I loved him before.'  
  
Will's POV:  
  
'Have I been too hard. My tone is very disturbing. FUCK! Why'd this have to happen during school. But my god Sora is beautiful. What happened to Harper will not happen again to her. I swear. She seems familiar.'  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora screamed at the sight of her mauled digimon.  
  
The small bird looked up and smiled. "Sora..." At that moment the bird passed out.  
  
"Here." Will picked her up. He poured a liquid in her mouth. She coughed and sprung back to life.  
  
Sora ran up to her revived friend. "Oh Bi." Sora took Biyomon into her arms. "Are you ok Bi?" Biyomon smiled and nodded. She set the bird down and she turned around and her face was right next Will's. She finally got a good look at his emerald eyes. He smiled. "Thank...you..."She got closer to him as she blushed. He couldn't help but raise his hand to rub the lower part of her cheek. He slowly ran his hand over her soft face. They knew they couldn't and they knew they shouldn't but that didn't stop them. No. A small voice did.  
  
"Will! Lemme outta here!! It smells!" Will's face immediately blushed.  
  
"Sorry Spikmon. I forgot about you." Will opened his antiquate school back- pack. A small rhino jumped out. "Damn Will. What do you have in there? Gym socks?" A small laughter broke out. It was short-lived as the sky turned black.  
  
"Hahahahaha. Will old buddy. Who's the fucking slut with red hair? Oh yes, guardian of love, huh? I thought you could do better. Oh well. You think you know your brother but no." The demon laughed.  
  
"Fuck you Dannomon. My brother died 5 years ago. You possessed his remains." Will was infuriated. "And Sora is not A SLUT!!" The same blue wave shot out but this time it was almost black. He placed his hand on Spikmon's forehead. "AHHHHH!!!" Will screamed. A beam shot from his hand and nailed Spikmon hard. He flew back about 5 feet. Then he started to change.  
  
"Spikmon Omega digi-volve to..." His body became built and tall. On 1 hand there was a large cannon. "...Novamon!" The armored rhino stood about 6 feet tall. "You will pay, Dannomon!" Novamon yelled. "Negaton CANNON!" A beam flew out of Novamon's arm.  
  
"My name is Dan dumbshit. And your order of possession is first he was possed and then we became one. And I would app...."He couldn't finish his sentence as he was blown away.  
  
Just before he disappeared he threw a fireball at Sora. She slightly panicked. Will placed his hand in the air towards the ball. "NO!!" Another beam came out. As soon as the shot was fired Will fell to his knees. The fireball blew into smithereens. The sky became blue again. Sora ran up to Will who was in agony.  
  
"Will!" She placed her hands on him to try to help him up.  
  
"No." He brushed them off softly. He rubbed his face a bit then got up. He stared at Sora. "Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned face.  
  
"Yes. I am now. Thanks to you. Will, there's something I have to tell you." She smiled. "We have met before." Will looked some what not surprised. "When we were 11. At summer camp."  
  
"I remember you. You were still beautiful back then." Will said confidently.  
  
"Yes. And when I first met you I wanted to...be with you. I loved everything about you. Your looks, your..view on life, your....per.son.ali..ty.." Sora got lost in her thoughts as she moved closer.  
  
"Sora, I have always wanted to say this but..you have the most beautiful eyes and..smile.." Will stared into her soul with his piercing emerald eyes. He moved forward. Their lips almost touching. They met with the softest touch. As time went by their slight kiss to a 5 minute lip lock. Will and Sora never wanted to let go of one another. They finally stopped. "Sora," Will began.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I think I love you." Will said with the slightest glee is his voice.  
  
"Me too." Sora replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
